


the same golden beat

by azurrys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "If your soulmark is glowing, you'll know that your soulmate is doing the same thing as you — no matter how far apart you are."Even on opposite sides of the world, Leo and Guang-Hong are connected by music.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	the same golden beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> [Full-size image here!](https://i.imgur.com/vP4Otir.png)


End file.
